kingcobrajfsfandomcom-20200214-history
History and Timeline
(CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Cobra deleted all of his videos recently, so just about all of the youtube links below are wrong. Will get them updated as reuploads happen. Prologue Pre YouTube Era Josh is assumedly born and raised in Valley City, North Dakota before moving to Casper, Wyoming, where he attended Natrona County High School. He is bullied a lot because of his Aspergers syndrome, and is often accused of being "creepy" for checking out girls. At some point he is on the wrestling team, where he remained on the team long enough to receive a letterman jacket before deciding the sport was "gay", resulting in his departure from the team. He discovers the band Cradle of Filth and begins to identify as a goth. At 18, he gets a tattoo of the "Cool S" everybody drew in elementary school, calling it the symbol of his new religion. Chapter 1 (2011 - 2012) Beginnings (Late 2011 - Early 2012) Josh appears on YouTube under the name "gothickingcobra52". He refers to himself simply as "Gothic King Cobra". Josh has recently graduated high school, and lives with his parents in between stints at the Boxelder Job Corps. He begins to upload videos discussing current events, his beliefs, and his music. He talks much faster than he does in his current videos, and has a middle-parted bowl cut. Josh gets in his routine of making daily videos while not at job corps, referring to his viewers as "YouTube", and starts to take the shape of the YouTube personality we know today. Many of Josh's earlier videos are part of a series titled "Guitar Insight", where he explains his guitar methods and techniques. He also introduces his dummy Shon during this time as a part of his comedy skit series titles "Shon and Saunders". At some point during this era, Josh has brief stints working at the local Burger King, as well as a pizza restaurant. He has provided minimal detail about these two jobs. Josh meets his first girlfriend, Stephanie, at job corps. They have their first date at the job corps SAC. He loses his virginity to her in 2 minutes and 46 seconds in the job corps bathroom, which he recorded on his iPod, but lost the video. Highlights * The first mention of Josh's chi, when he talks about demonstrating it on one of the other students. * The first appearance of Josh's wand crafting. * Josh makes a video insisting that he is a real goth and not a mall goth - his first big breakthrough. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvxXvzDPg6A) = Kicked Out of Job Corps Saga (First Half of 2012) Josh is kicked out of job corps after being caught smoking marijuana. He moves back into his parents house and continue to make videos. Highlights * Gothic King Cobra gets Recognized by www.Metalsucks.Net gaining josh a new audience http://www.metalsucks.net/2011/07/19/gothickingcobra52-is-your-new-metal-god/ * Gothic King Cobra (Documentary by trappped, filmed around this era) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvhchxHUCA0) Golden Corral Saga (Fall 2012) Josh gets a job at Wendy's, where his job is to keep the lobby and restrooms clean, and refill the teas (something he struggles with). His parents get him a studio apartment in November of 2012, where he still lives as of April 2017. At this point, his lifestyle becomes much more unhealthy as he begins smoking perpetually, and eating a diet consisting entirely of unhealthy junk food. Stephanie visits him in between her time at job corps. Josh's friend Chris begins appearing in many videos. When Stephanie is visiting, Josh continues to make hour-long YouTube videos while she sits silently on camera. Josh begins to show how poorly he manages his money by spending his Wendy's paychecks immediately on regular visits to Golden Corral. Highlights * Josh takes Stephanie to Golden Corral for her birthday. * Josh spends an entire $400.00 paycheck on alcohol and energy drinks, which he displays on his bed in a drink combination video. * "I got seph taken care of" - Noticing that Josh essentially ignores Stephanie while making YouTube videos, fans suggest that he may not be treating her properly. In response, Josh makes the infamous "I got seph (sic) taken care of" video, in which he cooks Stephanie a Hot Pocket. (Some footage seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiavo9hc25Y) * Hair dye video (originally uploaded as "Pay day", has since been deleted) - Josh is 4 hours late for work because he has instead decided to go buy black hair dye and headphones. His Wendy's manager calls while he is dyeing his hair, and Josh continues the video for 45 more minutes. He goes into work that day with blue skin where he tried to dye his eyebrows and mustache. (Reupload here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWnqfqeejSI) Chris Saga (Winter 2012 - Early 2013) Chris moves into Josh's studio apartment and sleeps on his futon. Since Chris is unemployed, he is in almost all of Josh's videos for several months - usually just in the background playing Grand Theft Auto. Josh grows increasingly agitated by Chris constantly correcting him and interrupting his videos, but does not address it while Chris is present. Chris gets a job working at Wal-Mart, but is fired after cutting his own hand with a box cutter. Highlights * The "fun fight" video. Josh uploads a video of him chugging a bottle of Peach Schnapps in the early afternoon. Hours later, Chris uploads a video on his own account of he and his brother wrestling a very drunk Josh - who claims to be possessed by his inner cobra demon. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2h5c84FuRc) * After listening to the Ghostbusters theme, Josh decides to investigate his apartment for ghosts. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TST7cg9knU4) * While Josh is with his parents for Thanksgiving, Chris invites his brother and father to Josh's unattended apartment where they upload videos of Chris's father playing Josh's guitar to YouTube without Josh's permission. * Josh gets a ticket for driving without a license when Chris lends him his van to pick up a stick of butter. A police cruiser was nearly sideswiped in the path of Josh's erratic driving, and he is pulled over as a result. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNinUCqWyzM * In the middle of a video, Chris overhears Josh refer to fish as a dairy product and corrects him. Josh is fed up with Chris correcting him, and finally decides to confront him. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3U1mqi_MxqU) * Using money intended for rent, Josh puts $400 down on a sweet new $500 guitar at Mister Money Pawn Shop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cLZYGeMSfk * Josh's dad Clint becomes aware of the aforementioned spending, and visits Mister Money Pawn Shop in an attempt to get a refund for his sons money. His attempt is unsuccessful, however, and Josh ends up getting a USB piano keyboard and another BC Rich Warlock (destroyed in "Smashing my guitar, 2016) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tloS0P_RrA Beethoven Sub-saga (Winter 2012) A sub-saga of the Chris Saga. Josh suddenly believes that he could possibly be the reincarnation of the late 18th century German composer Ludwig van Beethoven. Upon hearing Fur Elise (pronounced "fur uh-less-ay"), he attempts to learn the opening melody on guitar, which is still a work in progress as of April 2017. Highlights * Chris's friend "Bobby Trainwreck" visits the apartment. (Clips here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f00p3eqR7Y0) * Chris's "beetoven" vid * I might have been reincarnated from a famous musician (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqbkDXRTrrs) Chapter 2 (2013 - 2014) KingCobraJFS Saga (Late 2012 - Early 2013) In late 2012, Josh's Gothickingcobra52 account is banned due to nudity (he flashed his dick in a video or three), and Josh creates his current account - KingCobraJFS. After hearing that Josh has allowed Chris to mooch off of him for several months, Josh's dad tells his son to kick Chris out, thus ending the Chris saga, as well as the appearance of Chris in future videos. With Chris gone, Josh begins to upload more videos of himself playing guitar (and occasionally piano). Citing frustration from dealing with trolls, Josh takes his first (and so far only) significant break from YouTube, lasting a couple of months. Highlights * Josh's parents bring him a handmade pan flute while on vacation in Romania. Josh attempts to learn to play it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22ipFvFaKGk) * A Pigeon passing by (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH2CFd3xlsE) * Making the stew episode 1 (watch all) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JWHICOnCow) * asome barreto (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He0gzsIP4Qs) * Rockabilly hairdo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R99NPbatabw) Random Video Saga (Late Spring - Fall 2013) Josh returns from his short hiatus from YouTube, and begins uploading videos at an alarming rate - averaging 2 to 3 a day. The vast majority of videos uploaded in this period are either titled "Morning video", "Noon video", "After work video", "Night video", or "Random video". Fans had difficulty keeping up with events during this time, because Josh would typically upload at least 3 hours of content daily. Highlights * Josh gets in trouble at Wendy's for bailing out a clogged urinal using nothing but a cup and his bare hands. * Josh forgets to buy Stephanie a bus ticket back to job corps, so his dad steps in to buy her a bus ticket, and even drives Stephanie by Wendy's on the way to bus station so Josh can say goodbye. Instead of thanking him, Josh gets pissed off at his dad for making him look like he can't take care of things. Josh decides to call his dad at 6:00 a.m. (on video) to confront him about the issue. Josh's dad responds by telling Josh that he can pay his own rent and bills, but quickly changes his mind. * Josh takes another stab at learning Fur Elise (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TArwzB_63o) * Josh's cartoon voice impersonations (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBHLLBgWr5Y) * Showing you how I control fire with my chi (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3rmHLuRzuw) * "Rocking out \m/ \m/" - a video of Josh practicing guitar gains over 30,000 views (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKtwZLVo3V0) * Pizza (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1r2TyVsEsag) Stephanie Saga (Winter 2013 - Spring 2014) Stephanie graduates from job corps, gets a job at McDonalds, and moves in with Josh. With his girlfriend now living with him, Josh begins to upload fewer videos. The release of Gothic King Cobra (2014 trappped documentary) brings in new fans. Josh begins to show signs of balding. Highlights * The documentary is done (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_dOFm0fkss) * Josh buys GTA5 (which he insists on calling "GTA5 Online" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hJfhLTLLg4) * Josh addresses his fans on the issue of uploading fewer videos (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v61oDBKt4Ak) * Josh dyes his hair green, but shortly changes his mind and goes back to black (first video with green hair here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBryC1597Qk) * Just before Stephanie's move into the apartment, Josh and Chris are drunk at a gas station and somehow end up coming into contact with a pregnant woman, who suggests they tag-team her in exchange for a pack of cigarettes. Josh agrees to have sex with the woman, citing societal pressure to have multiple sexual partners, as well as his own overconfidence. Although this cheating incident prompted their eventual break-up, Stephanie allegedly forgives Josh for this particular act. Star Spangled Banner Saga (Summer 2014 - Fall 2014) Josh begins to learn the Star Spangled Banner with the intent of playing it for a 4th of July video. He is unable to learn it in time, but uploads a video of what he was able to play. This piece of music becomes a staple in the King Cobra community, as it is one of the few tunes he ever plays on his guitar. He is still learning how to play the tune as of April 2017. After Josh denies her request to participate in a threesome, Stephanie cheats on Josh by having anal sex with a mutual friend. Upon learning about the events, Josh "half-jokingly" threatened to rape Stephanie, in an attempt to "be more kinky". That same day, Stephanie moved her things out of the apartment while Josh was at work. Josh and Stephanie break up on July 4th, 2014. Note: Most videos including Stephanie were either lost along with the gothickingcobra52 account, or deleted by Josh on his current account. Josh attempts to play the Star Spangled Banner again on Ventrenn's Day(sic). Highlights * The day Josh finds out Stephanie cheated on him, but he is more concerned with an argument he had with a co-worker. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQeY5a6hsaQ) * Josh plays the Star Spangled Banner for his 4th of July video, and discusses the break up with Stephanie. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEt3tMn3FiU) * Upon hearing about the break up, Josh's dad visits Josh at Wendy's to console him. Josh gets mad about it. * Josh uploads about a dozen videos documenting the progress of a beach cruiser he is restoring. Though the beach cruiser ultimately did not work, the project provided the fans with hours of great content - including a video of Josh riding the beach cruiser through the halls of his apartment. (seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cetWLoMHaPc) * Playing the national anthem for Ventrenns Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAomRp0rAWM) Low Volume Saga (Winter 2014 - Early 2015) Josh fucks up something on his camera, so all of his videos have incredibly low volume. This was a hard time to be a cobra fan, since there were many videos that were barely audible even with the volume maximized. Josh gets a new girlfriend named Judy, who is the mother of several children. They break up very quickly. Highlights * King cobras chronic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sps4nZzeeGI) * preformed an exorcism yesterday (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFtEnd64-Ig) * Josh talks about a second documentary that has still not happened (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc8YbJZvEZw) * Josh breaks his glasses after falling over while drunk on his way home from The SandBar Lounge (a bar Josh frequents). Instead of buying a new pair, he fastens them together with a huge clump of tape like Harry Potter. (GTA 5 rant (first video with broken glasses (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khkQH43Q1ZY)) Chapter 3 (2015 - Aug 2016) Shotgun Saga (Spring 2015 - Fall 2015) Josh buys a side-by-side shotgun, and a sling that he fastens to the gun with guitar strings. Josh starts recording videos on his phone, providing us with much clearer footage. A golden era of content. While standing outside of Josh's apartment, homeboy Scotty lets off a fart that then gets caught by the wind and is blown directly into Josh's mouth. Josh gets a new girlfriend named Ami, and they break up in one day. (Note: videos with Ami have been deleted) Highlights * Shooting the very first two shells of my side by side (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jG_bdp50eDg) * Ordering a sling for my shotgun (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPSuLlvIDT0) * Vocal matching Johnny Cash and Michel Jackson (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAT53xDcPkA) * Rasta Scooby Doo and talking about GTA 5 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAlFn2o-hZI) * Good times and drinks all arond (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH7rRUrrc1Q) * Wendy's baconator fry with brocoli and onion (Josh's first phone video) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knSelvw--Mk) * Real Magic (Josh waves his wand at an ice machine and ice comes out) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fBdyOMMhOc) * Ami went to jail (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy18kVKdvn4) Bailey Saga (Winter 2015 - Early 2016) Josh gets a new camera delivered to him by a fan, giving us the first 480p King Cobra videos ever. The Sandbar Lounge closes. Sid "Homeboy Scotty" Hackman enters the King Cobra storyline. Scotty has promised Josh that he will hook him up with a black-haired, green-eyed goth babe named Bailey, who also plays guitar and listens to cradle of filth. However, any time plans are made for the two to meet, Bailey always cancels due to some last minute emergency (dog run over, etc.) After multiple occasions, fans begin to question Scotty's truthfulness. In an attempt to escape responsibility for his lies, Scotty tells Josh that Bailey has changed her phone number to avoid telemarketers, so it is now impossible to reach her. After about 6 months, Josh gives up on meeting Bailey. Note: Nearly all videos mentioning Bailey have since been deleted, so this storyline will be difficult for newcomers to follow. Highlights * playing guitar and smoking tobacco out of a water pipe (first 480p video)(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IkgY-gkYpU) * I have Trichotillomania (Josh addresses his baldness for the first time, which he now calls "trick-a-teria") (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8UNvi2w_s4) * My good friend Scotty on camera setting the record straight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HL_uzi-HLQg) * Josh tries to make a GTA 5 video but the camera is pointed at the ceiling the whole time (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOtLgWajsz0) Homeboy Scotty Saga (Winter/Spring 2016) My Homeboy Scotty (MHBS) becomes a frequent topic of discussion in Josh's videos, and among his fans in the comments section. Scotty begins regularly appearing in videos. Fans discover that Scotty has been arrested for stabbing someone in Josh's apartment, then lying to the police about the events. Josh reaches 2000 subscribers, and begins to see a large increase in fans. He begins to receive calls from fans while at Wendy's, and other places that he visits. Josh begins a new trend of attempting eating/drinking "challenges", which typically include eating a bunch of snack foods and washing them down with energy drinks. Josh gets a new tattoo of a giant cobra with a pentagram on its head emerging from a cannabis leaf. Highlights * Kicking it with a homeboy (Scotty tells the stabbing story) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1weXhFUlZCo) * Me and my homeboy rapping we mess up a little (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_utRJtyU6f0) * Tour of my apartment (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FNgq89ihro) * Doritos and Monster challange (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pipylDs6xsM) * getting some ink on my arm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqZ-3pDjrIQ) * Doritos and Monster challenge revisited (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO71WMjtrAY) * people who talk shit on Scotty are pathetic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-k2uLlryIw) Willows of Sorrow Saga (Spring 2016) Josh begins working on his 7th album, Willows of Sarrow (later corrected to Willows of Sorrow). Josh becomes an avid supporter of Bernie Sanders, solely because he wants to legalize marijuana, which Josh believes to cure cancer. After mixing up the sweet and unsweet teas at Wendy's multiple times, Josh has been cut down to a single 2 - 4 hour shift a week. Josh decides to go job hunting but doesn't have any success. Josh begins uploading more outdoor videos after high demand from his fans. Highlights * Cigar review and a trip to the gas station (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrKUqYxs7j4) * Josh takes out a loan to buy two Little Caesar's pizzas (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdIr5fGxXAA) * Taco John's potato oles review (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoB2EEI-aTE) * The story of mu first kiss (later reuploaded as "The story of my first kiss") (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnTNFlohflw) * Going job hunting (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-r0ov_0ieg) * Wild owl (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rU2NR-dEwM) * Shooting some guns (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MXMTZz7T3k) * There is a disesse affecting the bananna supply (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJvdEqSO0p0) Izzy Saga (Summer 2016) Having not learned his lesson from the Bailey incident, Josh has been led to believe by Homeboy Scotty that he will be going on a date with a girl named Izzy - who is the roommate of Scotty's fuckbuddy/girlfriend. This reverses Josh's plan of "going asexual", and he becomes very excited about the date. Predictably, Scotty comes up with a last-minute excuse and the date does not happen. Josh smashes his BC Rich Warlock guitar for seemingly no reason. A fan makes and sells a limited run of King Cobra pins, and gives Josh a cut of the profit. Josh immediately spends his share on a $150 tobacco pipe. Josh uploads his longest video yet, at just over three hours. Josh reaches 3000 subscribers and his channel views peak in July 2016. Note: Most videos detailing the date with Izzy have been deleted. Highlights * Making Doritos deep fried chicken (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYMJYqFdYo4) * Smashing my guitar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP9A0AAg7tU) * Mountain Dew PItch Black and Spicy Cheetos Challange (3 hours) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLkzxNkJgK0) * Making homemade french frys (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OeVMnhV410) * How to talk to girls and don't ban guns (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyeBliy1Hco) * Making french frys and conjering a thunder storm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhOYA1ELOks) * Making mac and cheese (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLt1uI7BBsQ) * I have a date with a girl coming up soon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmnMzpY0KM) * My date was canceled (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTBK29qepQc) Sex Doll Saga (Late Summer 2016) In the wake of the Izzy incident, Josh becomes frustrated with his inability to find a girlfriend - but does not attribute any of this to Scotty. Josh begins to contemplate getting a $2000+ sex doll, and starts a GoFundMe in hopes of raising the required funds. The GoFundMe page is later deleted after fans question his real intentions. Josh begins uploading cooking tutorial videos more frequently. Having received a number of various hot sauces as a gift, Josh (as he does with all foods) combines all of them in order to create what he calls "The Satan Six Hot Sauce". Josh posts a video entitled "Rest in Peace Scotty Moore guitarist for Elvis". Fans assume that Homeboy Scotty has died, and Josh posts a video to show that Scotty is still alive and well. Josh, Scotty, and another friend visit the carnival, but don't have enough money to ride any of the rides. Josh begins eating a ton of onions and rubbing them on his head, believing it will cause his hair to grow back. On August 25th, 2016, Josh is fired from Wendy's after a YouTube troll by the name "Castellus Zemi" calls the Wendy's corporate office with complaints about Josh's videos. Highlights * My homeboy Scottie did not die (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TMbsjX7upk) * I'm not gay and i'm not trans (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTX4-mktNxk) * The laws of attraction (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jQv1ekzDWI) * Pros and cons to having a sex doll (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9SdV1NpAfM) * How I make grilled onions and sunny side eggs (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxhPIvep-eQ) * Wendy's bacon cheeseburger deluxe review (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrb1cLh8qAI) * I Lost my job beacuse of internet trolls (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITJgZmDtMwQ) * Josh starts a grease fire. (https://youtu.be/vB5tk0AVueg) Chapter 4 (Sep 2016 - Present) Post-Wendy's Saga (Fall 2016) Although he was fired from his job at Wendy's, Josh tells the fans that he is viewing the incident as an opportunity to better himself and start a new chapter in his life. He visits a hiring agency to aid him in finding a new job. Josh goes to turn in his uniform to his previous employer, and is gifted a Wendy's hoodie and a free soft drink. Josh becomes self-concious about the cleanliness of his apartment, and makes it a point to mention in every video how clean he keeps his place for a bachelor. He also goes out of his way to talk about how he's cleaned his dishes in his cooking videos, and how his fingernails would not be as dirty as they are if he were working in a restaurant. Josh starts dipping for some reason. The cobra fan base comes together to send Josh an assortment of gifts in hopes of encouraging him in a time of need. Upon receiving a pocket pussy, Josh becomes irritated and destroys the item on camera (after having already used it), claiming that he is asexual once again. Just hours afterwards, Josh deletes the aforementioned video and claims to have seen the error of his ways. He attempts to repair the pocket pussy, and congers a thunderstorm in Casper in honor of the fan who sent him the package. Josh starts another GoFundMe for his sex doll, but it is promptly flagged and deleted a few hours later. The fans are promised a "Wendy's T-Rex Burger Challenge" after Josh reaches 4000 subscribers (has well over 4000 subscribers at the time of this entry, the challenge has still not happened). On September 20th, The Cobra Lair (Josh's apartment) underwent an inspection by his landlord. Josh spends many weeks leading up to the inspection preparing, and reassuring his viewers that he will pass with ease. He ultimately passes the inspection, but the landlord makes comments about his sink being "disgusting" and suggests easing off the tobacco use. Josh then does an unboxing with $80 worth of pipe tobacco to celebrate. In response to an all-time high level of fan support, Josh begins interacting with the Cobra community to an extent never seen since beginning his YouTube career. This includes semi-regular voice chats on a discord server, and videos documenting the events. The troll that complained to Wendy's about Josh's behavior becomes widely-known to the Cobra community as "The Fat Fuck From Kentucky" (hereafter referred to as "TFFFK"), as this is typically the moniker Josh uses when describing him in videos. Aside from his involvement with Josh's firing, TFFFK is an otherwise unpopular YouTube user who is struggling to attract viewers to his channel. Because of this, he begins uploading regular videos talking about the Wendy's firing incident, and the resulting (negative) attention he has received. TFFFK claims to be receiving death threats from a "cult" of Josh's followers. Clint Saunders (Josh's dad) sets up Josh with a job counselor. Aside from saying it is going well, Josh has discussed very little about the events. Clint Saunders tells Josh he needs to wash his clothing more. He also makes a comment on Josh's Facebook wall concerning the destruction of his two electric guitars. In response, Josh blocks his dad from viewing his Facebook. Josh decides to vote for Donald Trump after hearing about a video where Hillary Clinton said she doesn't support the legalization of marijuana. Highlights * Josh responds to the troll who contacted his employer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIksr3BYO3E) * Josh cooks a "veggie burger", containing burger meat, an egg, fried broccoli, fried lettuce, and a ton of hot sauce - all while coughing uncontrollably due to his intake of hot sauce fumes (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riD4Tki_OSk) * "I'm giveng up on sex and companionship" - Josh tells the fans that he has decided to "go asexual" once again, and destroys a pocket pussy with a set of meat shears (but clarifies that he will not destroy it with his dick) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjtl0T4U5Js) * Josh cleans his bathroom and makes a burger. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQXG20skNJc) * Josh finally receives the "Jesus is a cunt" shirt (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-znGYktq6PE) * The B.C. Rich Warlock guitar Josh got in junior high is smashed on camera for no reason. (video deleted, reupload found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hV7ajtpx9xs) Entitlement Saga (Late Fall/Early Winter 2016) Three months since being fired from Wendy's, Josh continues his unemployed lifestyle by smoking cigarette butts picked up around town and waiting for his job coach to find a position for him. Josh begins hanging out more frequently with his 70 year old friend Steve (also known as Scrapper Steve), occasionally doing odd jobs around town at Steve's discretion. The biographical crime-drama film King Cobra is released, and Josh is convinced that the movie is an attempt by his trolls to make him look gay. He tries to start the hashtag #FuckFranco, due to his belief that James Franco has become one of his biggest trolls. Josh later discovers the film is not related to him. Josh makes a "new" halloween costume that looks exactly like his costume from years prior. A fan sends Josh two tickets to an Insane Clown Posse show in Casper. Josh attends with Homeboy Scotty, and enjoys the concert. A Juggalette attempts to dance with Josh, but he mistakenly believes that she is just trying to pass through the crowd, and politely moves out of her way. Josh decides to vote for Gary Johnson on the day of the election, going back on his previous decision to vote for Donald Trump (because he wants to legalize weed). Josh receives a $1000 sex doll from a fan. He claims that while it is not the exact sex doll he wanted, he is taking the gesture as a compliment. Less than 24 hours later, Josh goes to Facebook to claim that a theif broke into his apartment, and stole only his sex doll . To make his story even less believable, Josh later claims that the Casper police found his sex doll destroyed in the back of a meth-addict's car (who was allegedly trying to get scrap metal out of it). A few hours later, Josh comes clean and admits that he destroyed the sex doll because he got angry after ripping its vagina during use. However, he does not accept responsibility for his acts, and instead blames the sex doll's poor quality and poor shipping. Finally landing an interview at an undisclosed fast food restaurant, Josh "dresses up" for the occasion by wearing a collared shirt, cargo pants, and the usual bandana - but around his neck. His glasses break before the interview and he tapes them together with a giant piece of black electrical tape. Josh's parents force him to go on vacation with them over the week of Thanksgiving, likely because they are concerned about his rapidly descending lifestyle and are using the opportunity to keep an eye on him. They purchase a new guitar for Josh during this time. Just after returning from the Thanksgiving vacation, Homeboy Scotty reports that Josh's computer is no longer functioning. Josh had previously cracked the screen after "tapping" it due to anger over not being able to turn off his alarm - so it is likely that he further destroyed the computer. (Update: Josh admits on Facebook that he did indeed punch his computer.) A video is uploaded with no audio, leading fans to believe Josh's computer is officially out of commission. Following several days of silence, Josh figures out how to upload videos from his phone, which he begins to do at an alarming rate. At the end of his sixth year on YouTube, Josh discovers that he can record from his phone in landscape mode, but he often begin his recordings in portrait mode, resulting in sideways videos. Josh reveals that the title of his eighth album will be "Waiting", but specifies that this does not share any ties to the 2005 comedy film "Waiting...". Much like his previous albums, Josh confirms that a large portion of "Waiting" will be made up of songs that have appeared on prior albums. The $150 pipe Josh purchased earlier in the year is broken. Highlights * The film called King Cobra is not about me (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ol-dQp8BjSQ) * Checking out the Halloween store (neat throwback to the 2012 docu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxuym_A6x10) * The ICP concert was epic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXC1uhjTNQ4) * Taco Bell food review (Scrapper Steve makes a rare appearance on-camera) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fBriXVKkms&t=116s) * to my fans and friends im sorry (sex doll "apology") (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnUqOdxAKhs&t=71s) *dressed for a job interview (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GF58SKnan9A) *guitar video (11/22/2016 glasses appearance) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLHgKyw46_A) *tipsy and speaking my mind (Josh talks about his Viking ancestry, his tendency to kick ass and take names, and his ability to cast dark magic spells) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRcpGXtliJ0 *working on my next album (Josh is very high or drunk and explains the plans for his 8th album) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaoFx5BLTBw) *my pipe broke (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YLqONzlYO8) Road Trip Saga (Christmas 2016 - Early 2017) Presumably the result of a Christmas gift, Josh reveals that the computer he broke in a fit of anger has been replaced by a brand new iMac. He fails to properly adjust the microphone settings on his new machine, resulting in all of his videos having incredibly low volume, reminiscent of the "Low Volume Saga" from years prior. Additionally, he struggles to get Garage Band set up on his new machine. Along with his family, Josh goes on a road trip to Arizona for the holidays. During this time, he posts multiple video updates per day, lasting just a few minutes each. While on the roadtrip, Josh uses black sharpie as eyeliner. Josh returns from the family trip, and seems to be much more coherent and lively after 10+ days living a normal lifestyle with his family. Since he can't successfully transfer data from his old iMac, Josh punches and kicks it, leaving him with a bloody knuckle and an entirely broken outer screen. In January 2017, Josh reaches 5000 subscribers on his YouTube channel - but quickly falls back down to 49xx after fans protest the disabling of comments on his videos. Although he does not entirely understand the situation, Josh becomes agitated by the existence of a "kingcobrajfs" subreddit, and demands that it be shut down before he reinstates the ability to comment on his videos. He changes his mind and restores the ability to comment on his videos, but promises that he will get the kingcobrajfs subreddit page taken down eventually. Josh uploads a video showing that after a month of struggling, he has successfully installed Garage Band on his new computer - effectively allowing the production on his eighth album Waiting ''to continue. In the same video, Josh reveals that he has recently been using a decent microphone sent to him by a fan, but has left it laying on the desk several feet away from him - explaining the impossibly low volume in the videos from this saga. '''Highlights' * Josh steps away from his family for a moment to tell his viewers that he has decided yet again to give up on dating and companionship (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmMYqJu1zFQ) *Josh returns from the trip, and is noticeably more coherent than normal (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_yVGnroep0) *Josh starts yet another gofundme account to help raise money for a new Xbox for Kaden who is the son of his friend's sister. Supposedly (according to Josh), the Xbox was a Christmas gift for Kaden and had been stolen during the holidays. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQvR7Y9mDW4&t=66s) *Josh posts a video celebrating his 5000th subscriber on January, 16, 2017 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpj9X--RD2U&t=183s) Sex Doll Saga (Early 2017) Sent as a gift from a fan, Josh receives a miniature version of the sex doll that he has been wanting to purchase from reallovesexdolls.com since Summer of 2016. Unlike the last sex doll sent to him, Josh approves of its quality, and therefore decides to keep it. This results in a couple of strange "skit" videos in which Josh acts as a ventriloquist, acting out a few scenes with his new sex doll (named "Felicia") and his dummy, Shon. Highlights * The first video featuring the new sex doll (NSFW) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7h7S7hLili4) Rebirth Saga (Feburary 2017 - March 2017) In the week leading up to February 25th, Josh begins to have issues uploading videos to YouTube. He often complains about PhotoBooth freezing, which causes the audio and video to be out of sync. After a few more mishaps (including a lengthy video in which the audio was a one second clip looped continuously), every video from Josh's channel suddenly vanishes. Josh then goes to Facebook to claim that he is done with YouTube, citing his difficulties with uploading. Days later, Josh successfully uploads a video to his YouTube channel explaining the situation, and promises to treat this event as a "rebirth" of his channel. Because of the sudden and bizarre nature of the aforementioned events, fans begin to speculate the true meaning behind Josh's removal of ~4 years of videos. This leads fans to notice that since "restarting" the channel, Josh has made no mention of his sex doll - as if none of it ever happened. This suggests that there may have been an intervention by Clint Saunders, or perhaps other outside influences. Josh provides an update on his job search - confirming that over six months later, he has had a total of one job interview. Highlights * Josh's return (February 25th, 2017 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we0L-FJ3Hkg) * "Reflecting on some irony" - Josh walks around Casper at night, filming from his phone. Spends the entire video talking yet again about how ironic the number four is, and recalling encounters with girls from his high school days (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNja2J5k72o) The Second Serpent Saga (Mid-March 2017) Two Kings, Two Alexs, and Two days on the job. On March 12, 2017, a YouTube user named KingKobraJFS uploads a video claiming that he is indeed the real King Cobra, and KingCobraJFS is a fake. Both accounts feature identical apartments, with its inhabitant wearing all black clothing, a bandanna, and long hair. In response to these developments, KingCobraJFS begins to respond to the presence of KingKobraJFS, assuring his fans that he is indeed the real King Cobra. Josh casts a spell that probes too powerful for KingKobraJFS and he is banished to an unlisted playlist held hostage by Cobra Cult holdouts. Scrapper Steve comes out as a Zoophiliac Furry. When asked about Steve being a "zoo", Josh says that he's ok with it. Screenshots of Josh's sex doll homicide from last year start gaining hits on Twitter and Reddit. Josh uploads a new Shon and Saunders video and makes several references to Felicia. This disproves many rumors of a "Clintervention" involving Josh's sex doll. Josh delivers content consistently, making the channel purge feel like a distant memory. Videos include reviews, drink combos, pipes/tobacco, and cooking. Josh continues to point out his widow's peak "growing" back and how women are intimidated by his good looks, muscles, guitar playing, and Youtube fame. A new homeboy named Alex Campbell begins appearing off screen in some of Josh's videos. Little is known about him other than his shrill voice and hyperbolic stories. An additional Alex makes appearances in Josh's videos around this time. In mid-April, Josh announced that he scored a two week job "trial". After finishing his first day, Josh states on Facebook that it went well. The next day, a fan asks Josh how his day at work was going. Josh replies, saying how the two week trial was a two day trial. Josh further elaborates on the matter in his "Dip review" video, explaining how after receiving feedback from his boss, Josh's job coach said he would probably not be hired. While he could follow through with the trial, Josh opts out. On 4/22/2017, Josh punches a hole clean through his chair after mounting frustrations with unemployment, being single, his goatee, and itunes. He reveals this via Facebook and provides further details in his video titled, "No more chair". Josh continues work on his 8th album, now titled "Trails of the Abyss". On 4/26/2017, Josh announces on Facebook that "Trails of the Abyss" is his final album and that he's giving up on making music, singing, or guitar play. Fans flock to the comment section in support of his music career. Josh later deletes the post. Funsized Felicia makes a surprise appearance on a live stream of the Keeper Cast. Highlights * KingKobraJFS calls out KingCobraJFS (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5Ps7voL7Bc) * "Beating King faker Kobra JFS at guitar" - With a previously-unknown homeboy off camera, Josh responds to a guitar challenge made by KingKobraJFS (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RJeNJ7ZVfs) * Josh laments on how the wand he made for Ozzy was returned (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxqxRUeqGdg) *Dip review (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p79hRaMgirE&t=1222s) *No more chair (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_TLRmVnYro)